His Little Angel
by anakins-chick547
Summary: A little extra to the 'Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort' scene in Hp and the SSPS. Severus finds Harry where he was attacked by Voldie. Harry still lives at the Dursleys even though Snape is his father. He knows it and Severus knows it, but he lives ther


Title: His Little Angel

Author: anakinschick457

Summary: A little extra to the 'Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort' scene in Hp and the SS/PS. Severus finds Harry where he was attacked by Voldie. Harry still lives at the Dursleys even though Snape is his father. He knows it and Severus knows it, but he lives there for protection, so there are no secrets.

Disclaimers: I don't own them and I never will.

Notes: This story will be re-submitted under viol8dbyalizzard. Thoughts are i ? /i

Category: Fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, snape-is-harry's-daddy-and-harry-knows fic

Severus Snape ran as fast as he could to the Mirror of Erised. He just knew something was wrong when only Hermione and Ron were brought into the infirmary. He didn't even wait for the young girl's story. He just ran out and to the trap door, disarming all the enchanted items and such. He reached his location and gasped at what he saw: Harry struggling to get up off the floor in a now bloody and shivering mess. The boy saw him and sobbed in relief as the man ran down the stairs, his cape billowing behind him, and snatched him up into his arms. The man lifted his son to his hip and held him tightly to his chest, wanting to never let go of him. He stroked his hair with one hand and held him with the other as he tried to soothe the sobbing boy. Harry clutched him tightly around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy!" the eleven-year-old whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, Harry. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe," Severus whispered into the brown hair. He just stood there for a while, rocking Harry back and forth and softly murmuring to him until he finally stopped sobbing and just hiccuped. He felt his child shivering and trying to burying himself in his robes to get warm, so he used one hand to unclip his cape from his shoulders and brought it around to wrap Harry in it. The boy sighed once his father's warm cape surrounded him like a cocoon and closed his eyes, exhausted from the day's events.

"It was so scary," Harry said softly as the man carried him back through the hidden passageways.

"I know, Buddy. I know, but you're all right now. I'll keep you safe," Severus answered as his heart burst at the very child-like voice the boy used.

"I'm tired, Daddy," Harry told him. He never called him 'Dad' or 'Father'. Just 'Daddy'. He wanted to have the chance to say it when he was little, but never got to, so he was doing it now.

"Go to sleep, my strong little warrior. You've had a long day." And Harry did so. When Severus reached the infirmary, Poppy gasped at the state the child was in. Hermione and Ron were asleep in the two beds on either side of Harry's. Severus removed the black cape from the small body and stripped the boy of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

"Dear lord, Severus, what happened?" Poppy asked.

"Voldemort happened," Severus answered angrily. Poppy gasped even louder at the name, but proceded to heal Harry anyway.

"Three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and a punctured lung. No wonder he's breathing so harshly. Mr. Weasley had nearly the same, but he had a concussion as well," Poppy assessed.

"You'll be able to heal him, w-won't you?" the normally strong man stuttered. Poppy smiled and embraced the man she'd adopted as a baby.

"Of course, my dear. Don't you worry," she said and pulled away, stroking his cheek before her serious face was back. "Now, get out of my way if you want me heal him."

Severus smiled and did as the woman said. She ran back and forth with the supplies she needed to mend the broken and sprained parts of the small body. It took her about two hours, with Severus watching and getting in the way the whole time, being scolded for it. He just kept on smiling, though. This woman was amazing. When she was done, he reached over and grasped her hands, leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mother," he whispered. Poppy clucked her tongue in happiness and stroked his cheek again, smiling at her son.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," she returned. "Go look after him."

He did as he was told and sat in a chair next to Harry's bed, running his fingers through his hair and caressing his forehead. The boy had seen so much so early. He shouldn't have to. Severus vowed then and there that he would watch his little angel forever.

They were a perfect family.

THE END

Reviews are quite welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
